Media content such as movies and other video presentations typically include audio content and video content. Current playback systems including digital video recorders (DVRs), video cassette recorders (VCRs), Digital Video Disc (DVD) players, and other playback devices may provide for playback speeds that are higher than a recorded rate. However, when played back at speeds exceeding the recorded rate, the playback system typically provides samples of video in rapid succession without an audio track.